theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
King George and the Ducky
King George and the Ducky is the thirteenth episode in the VeggieTales animated series. Subtitled "A lesson about... Selfishness", it teaches viewers that they must think of others before themselves. The message is conveyed through a story based on the Biblical account of David and Bathsheba from Second Samuel. It was released for the very first time on April 11, 2000 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, in April 13, 2000 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, on August 5th, 2000 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, on August 8th, 2000 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, on November 26th, 2002 by Warner Home Video on DVD and VHS, on May 20th, 2003 by Warner Home Video on DVD and VHS, on May 18th, 2004 by Warner Home Video on DVD and VHS, and on November 7th, 2006 by Sony Wonder on DVD and VHS, with the show being added as part of the VeggieTales Classics line. King George and the Ducky Once upon a time there lived a king. Like other kings, he had a really neat castle and a lovely little kingdom. But unlike other kings, King George spent most of his time... in the bathtub! Why? Because that's where he'd play with his favorite toy: his rubber ducky. But one ducky wasn't enough for King George. He wanted all the duckies! Discover what happens when this cucumber king makes a huge mistake, deciding that the most important person in the world is, well... himself! Can he learn to put others first before it's too late?!? Join Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, and the whole VeggieTales gang as they learn that when we are selfish, we hurt the people around us. "For whether you're a king or a kid, God wants us all to think of others first!" Don't miss all the fun in King George and the Ducky! Special Bonus Feature! Endangered Love Songs * THX Goodbye to all that (TheComputerNerd20100 logo) From King George and the Chocolate EaSteR Bunny! * King George and the Chocolate EaSteR Bunny! Title score * Thneedville Song (The Lorax! Version) * Endangered Love (ShapeTales Style) * King Darius Suite / Sack boy Blasts Archibald out of his house (Get OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!) * I Love My Duck from "VeggieTales: King George and the Ducky" * The Selfish Song (King George and the Chocolate EaSteR Bunny! Version) / The Forgiveness Song Instrumental (The King and the others are hired Scene) (Terrific Ending / Super Ending / Musical Ending) Plot The subsequently released Duke and the Great Pie War and Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart is a prequel to this episode. This was the first episode to use the Maya animation package instead of Softimage. 2000 Word Entertainment Release Opening # 3-2-1 Penguins! Promo # 1998-2001 FBI Warning Closing # VeggieTales Australia Promo 2000 Lyrick Studios Release Opening # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo # 1998-2000 Big Idea Logo # 3-2-1 Penguins! Promo # 1998-2001 FBI Warning Closing # VeggieTales Australia Promo 2000 Word Entertainment Reprint Opening # 1998-2000 Big Idea Logo # Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Teaser # Why We Do What We Do Promo # 1998-2001 FBI Warning Closing # VeggieTales Library 2000-2001 Promo 2000 Lyrick Studios Reprint Opening # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios Logo # 1998-2000 Big Idea Logo # Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Teaser # Why We Do What We Do Promo # 1998-2001 FBI Warning Closing # VeggieTales Library 2000-2001 Promo # 2003 Classics Reprint Opening ## 2001-2004 FBI Warning ## Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer ## The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! Trailer ## 2003-2005 Stay Tuned Bumper (Behind-the-scenes Variant) ## Why We Do What We Do Promo (10th Anniversary Variant) Closing ## Behind the Scenes Featurette ## The Ballad of Little Joe Teaser (Unfinished Animation) ## Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! Trailer DVD Settings * English subtitles * 5.1 Surround and 2.0 Stereo audio Features * Audio Commentary * Behind the Scenes * How to draw (King George and his duck) * Art Gallery * Progression Reel Fun * Trivia Questions * Interactive Storybook (Madame Blueberry) * Veggie Karaoke (Endangered Love) * Castle Maze * Character Bios (The Ducky, Archibald Asparagus, Bob and Larry) * Family Fun Activities (Load Limit) * DVD-ROM Fun Previews Original 2003 Release * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * The Ballad of Little Joe * An Easter Carol * A Snoodle's Tale * 3-2-1 Penguins! ** Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn ** The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka ** Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka ** The Amazing Carnival of Complaining ** Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt ** The Doom Funnel Rescue! ** Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! ** Heroes Of The Bible * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures ** LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows ** Leggo My Ego! ** The Yodelnapper! ** The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly ** Jonah Sing Along Song And More * VeggieTales Classics ** Rack, Shack & Benny ** Josh and the Big Wall! ** The Toy That Saved Christmas ** King George and the Ducky ** Madame Blueberry Original 2004 Release ** Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie ** The Ballad of Little Joe ** A Snoodle's Tale ** Sumo Of Opera ** The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! 3-2-1 Penguins! * Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn * The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka * Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka * The Amazing Carnival of Complaining * Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt * The Doom Funnel Rescue! * Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows * Leggo My Ego! * The Yodelnapper! * The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly * Jonah Sing Along Song And More ** VeggieTales Classics ** Dave and the Giant Pickle ** Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed ** Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! ** Rack, Shack & Benny ** Josh and the Big Wall! ** The Toy That Saved Christmas ** King George and the Ducky ** Madame Blueberry *** Holiday Specials *** The Star of Christmas *** The Toy That Saved Christmas *** An Easter Carol *** 2007 Reprint **** Gideon: Tuba Warrior **** LarryBoy and the Bad Apple **** God Made You Special **** The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything **** Veggie Library = Gallery 511KP15PZ9L_SL500_AA300_.jpg|Thursday, April 13, 2000 VHS 511KP15PZ9L_SL500_AA300_.jpg|Tuesday, August 8, 2000 VHS King_George_and_the_Ducky.jpg|Tuesday, May 18, 2004 DVD Kinggeorge1.gif|Thursday, April 13, 2000 Kinggeorge2.gif|Thursday, April 13, 2000 Kinggeorge4.gif|Thursday, April 13, 2000 Kinggeorge3.gif|Thursday, April 13, 2000 Sskinggeorge1.gif|Thursday, April 13, 2000 Sskinggeorge2.gif|Thursday, April 13, 2000 Sskinggeorge4.gif|Thursday, April 13, 2000 Sskinggeorge3.gif|Thursday, April 13, 2000 Kinggeorge5.gif|Thursday, April 13, 2000 Kinggeorge6.gif|Thursday, April 13, 2000 Kinggeorge7.gif|Thursday, April 13, 2000 Kinggeorge8.gif|Thursday, April 13, 2000 Category:Episodes Category:2000